Angel's Luck
by Aoki-The-Hedgehog
Summary: There's a rumor that pleasing an angel can bring the individual great luck in the battlefield, and it wouldn't hurt to try, would it? Implied IxP, I guess.


AN: I don't really know what to say, but my friend has seriously got to stop persuading me on writing stories like these. Bah, I suck at writing stories so I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors, I'll promise to revise it when I come around to it one day. Sigh I'm so gullible, I swear. Well, please enjoy.

Angel's Luck

Now, Ike wasn't the type of person who always believed rumors and the supernatural, hell, he even fought a goddess for Fire Emblem's sake.

However, as much as he'd hate to admit it, in an unpredictable place such as the Smash Universe, any advantage in the battlefield would prove beneficial in the mercenary's favor.

Of course, what would a rumor and an advantage in the battlefield relate with one other?

Everything, actually.

A very interesting one that even got the blue-haired mercenary interested in trying it out. For this very reason, Ike was only standing face to face with the only obstacle in his path from gaining an upper hand in the Smash world.

Pit's door.

_If the rumors are true, then I must do this for the sake of victory…_ Ike thought solemnly to himself, hesitation and uneasiness conflicting with his usual determination as he stood like a Sandbag to the angel's door as if it was an enemy. _For my friends, for my friends for my friends… _the mercenary repeated to himself in a mantra to keep his cool composure as he started to raise his hand to knock the angel's door.

After gathering enough courage, Ike reached to knock on the angel's door hesitantly, his mind a total fritz for what he was about to do.

"Here I g-"

"Ike? Are you here to see me? You're the 11th person today that's come to drop by to say hello." A voice chirped up behind Ike unexpectedly.

Ike could only let out a small grunt in surprise as he nearly snapped his neck in half to look at the winged brunette behind him, all smiles and looking as collected as ever compared to the mercenary. _Ugh… this is a dilemma. _Ike thought irritably at the minor idiocy at how he could've not known that Pit could've also been somewhere else other than his room.

"Uh…" Ike could only mutter out as he stood speechless in front of Pit as if he's been struck with a Deku nut right in the face. _I should probably explain myself before he gets suspicious_ The mercenary decided with himself so he didn't come off as strange with the next best thing that came out of his mouth.

"…What?" Had just happened to be his next best thing to replying to the angel.

If there was anybody who could've won the best speech in all of Altea right now, Ike would hands- down have won at a surprising second place, Marth getting first of course, he is a prince after all.

"You really aren't good at keeping conversations, are you?" Pit questioned Ike with a pitiful stare as he crossed his arms with a shake of his head in disbelief at the sight before him.

Ike could only stand there as a reply, his mouth slightly agape from the angel's assumption, and the fact that Pit gave a blow to his pride as a person in general.

"Well, if you're going to just stand there, can you stand to the side? Link has invited me for bow practice today, and I need my bow so I could train with him." Pit stated to Ike suspiciously as he casually pushed the mercenary to the side to get to his room.

However, before he even made it to his room something akin to the scent of flowers caught in his nose and he went back to making contact with Ike, the mercenary only blinking incredulously at the sudden, strange stare he was getting from Palutena's general.

"Why do you smell like flowers? You never smell like anything except meat and sweat," Pit curiously stated as he now leaned in his doorway, waiting for a real answer this time from the blunette.

Deciding to finally go on the defensive, Ike could only fidget a little to regain some of his dignity and retorted to the angel, "Why would you like to know?"

An awkward silence had filled the space between the angel and the mercenary after Ike's statement, and it was actually starting to get the blunette more nervous than before.

"Don't turn this around on me! I'm not the weird one here!" Pit then snapped suddenly at Ike's questioning reply, his wings flapping repeatedly to show his anger.

_I didn't see that coming... Another dilemma._ Ike blinked once more curiously at the boy's immediate rage being displayed right in front of him.

Noticing his own anger, Pit only gave a hopeless sigh while covering his face with his hand in confusion of the events occurring recently.

"I really don't understand any of you people…" Pit said in an odd manner, giving up with talking with the man before him and just entered his room and closed his door, deciding it was best to just handle the situation at a later time.

"…People_? _What people?_"_ Ike quoted curiously to himself aloud, pondering on the statement of what Pit had just said.

_Light bulb_.

"Wait!" Ike had then suddenly yelled to the other figure occupying the other side of the door, instantly kicking it down as if it made of plywood.

"For the love of Palutena! What's with you!?" Pit wailed incredibly at the sight of seeing Ike looking as if he's just killed a person, or was about to kill one, perhaps…

"I'm armed with a weapon too you know!" The angel could only respond in disbelief to what was going on at the moment, hoping it was something else that was on the blunette's mind instead of random manslaughter.

Now it was Ike's turn to look at Pit in disbelief, but he could understand why Pit was feeling so alert all day, and he breaking down the door to his room now didn't seem like such a good idea to him.

"I brought something for you." Ike then stated to the boy, hoping it was enough to put the angel at ease that he wasn't going to hurt him in anyway like _that._

"Oh… um… okay, but did you really have to break my door just for that?"

"Not really, I just needed something to get your attention, so I'm sorry I didn't give you this sooner."

Pit could only wonder what Ike had planned to give him today, not that he was exactly the first to give him something on this strange day, everyone at the mansion had been feeling very generous today and had given him many extravagant gifts, as if they were expecting his_ consent _of some kind from out of him.

"Well, let's see this gift then, but I assure you, this isn't exactly the first present I'm getting today." Pit replied blatantly to Ike, pacing towards the mercenary, holding his hands in preparation for the gift he was about to receive.

Not even taking the last comment to his mind, Ike could only thrust his gift in front of the angel, lowering his head in shame and embarrassment from this act. "Here."

"T-These are… no wonder you smelled like flowers!" Pit gasped in surprise at the large array of flowers presented in front of him, some ranging from fire flowers, and the others resembling Lip's Stick, all wrapped professionally by a thin red sheet of fabric.

"…Some of these flowers look a little worn out, though. Don't tell me you kept them hidden in your cape?" Pit asked Ike in wonder as some of the petals in the bouquet seemed to dangle off of the fabric and onto his floor.

"And is this fabric…," the brunette added to his earlier question, fondling with the soft red cloth in the bouquet, "…part of your cape?"

Ike shook his head to both of Pit's questions as a way to yes, yet still keeping his head inclined to the floor and avoiding eye contact with the angel.

_This is going nowhere… He knows why everyone is acting this way and I'm going to find out what. _Pit thought with another sigh of hopelessness while studying the mercenary in front of him, still finding the floor of his room more interesting than the winged captain.

"Why is everybody being so nice to me? They're giving me all this stuff, yet they won't tell me why. What do you guys want from me?" The angel asked while putting his hand on Ike's shoulder, perplexed by everything that has been going on so far and wanting an answer for it.

What he didn't expect is for blunette to shrug his hand and actually kneel in front of him like he always did when he was in the presence of his Goddess Palutena.

"All I ask is for one thing… and one thing only angel." Ike then pleaded to the angel, a tone that sounded very foreign to Pit when concerning the blunt mercenary.

_Ah, wait… Did he just call me angel? _Pit thought in disbelief at what he was hearing, especially when it was coming from _him._ Oh boy, is he going to chop this man into pieces and everyone else as the gears in his head began to turn as to why everybody was acting so nice to him today.

"… Go on."

_Oh no… please don't tell me… not this again…_ Pit had then smacked himself mentally in the face, putting two and two together, deciding that, yeah, he was going to slaughter in his matches tomorrow, especially after he figures out who spread out that stupid rumor.

"From my sources, I've heard angels are very mythical in terms of granting people despair or wealth whenever they please…" Ike continued.

"Okay..." Pit could only mumble in conjunction with Ike, now having a clear idea of what was going on.

"And I've also heard they are very generous when pleased and praised by individuals strongly…"

Pit couldn't help but shake his head in even more disbelief as to what was happening right then and there, he couldn't believe _this_ was happening yet again with these people!

"So please!" Ike then roared, now practically begging on both his knees, almost as if he was asking for forgiveness. "Grant me your favor and luck so I may be more victorious in the battlefield!!"

"…"

Realizing he didn't get any response, Ike had finally looked up to see if Pit was still in the same room as him, and he was being oddly silent.

"Well?"

At that, all he felt after that was a sandal-clad foot aim right for his face and the face of a smiling angel waning down upon his fading eyesight before he lost consciousness.

Now staring at the unconscious in front of him, Pit still couldn't help but grin goofily to himself as he sat on the mercenary like he was a giant stuffed animal, saying with a sense of humor, "You dumb oaf, I thought you'd be the type who wouldn't fall for something as ridiculous as Angel's Luck, but I guess people like you never cease to amaze me."

"Silly mercenary…" Was the last thing before Pit gave him a peck on the blunette's forehead, knowing he wouldn't be able to feel it anyway since he was practically in a coma from getting a kick in the face.

"If there was such a thing as Angel's Luck, you wouldn't need to do anything to gain my favor in your fights."

And with that, Pit silently raised himself up from the mercenary, but not before leaving his bouquet in a pricy water vase he received from the Pokémon Trainer earlier.

"I better break it to everyone that somebody already won my Angel's Luck, hahaha, oh boy, I crack myself up, sometimes." Pit giggled happily as he left his room with a smile, not bothering to even close his door, he didn't even have one after all.

(10 Hours before the Incident)

"So everybody did you hear!?" Peach squealed in excitement of good news she had brought for all her brethren in the mansion during breakfast time, minus one angel missing.

"Hear what princess?" Marth asked while brushing his bangs out of his face, everyone at the large table as curious as he was.

"Hmph." Ike only remarked in annoyance at Marth's very infeminate habits.

"There's a rumor going around, and I can guarantee you 100 that it's very interesting to try, and I definitely know I am!"

"Well? What is it? Spill it out already Blondie." Wolf demanded roughly, preferably getting tired of Peach's incessant ramblings as if they were the reason he kept getting throttled by Fox.

Not minding Wolf's distasteful comment, Peach cleared her throat and started, "Well, you know Pit's an angel right? I've heard that angels can actually give people a great advantage in luck and strength in the battlefield if you're in their good favor…"

"…I don't know, it sounds a little superstitious, I hate superstitions," Luigi then commented on Peach's statement, but more to himself as nobody ever really bothered to ever pay attention to him.

After that, everybody was in a frenzy to get to Pit's room in hopes of being the one granted with what they now termed to be "Angel's Luck."

Now, only one person sat in the dining room, finishing the piece of meat in his mouth and only saying aloud in the empty room, "Angel's Luck?"

AN: Oh boy, oh boy, I just always like using that phrase in this whole fanfic. So yeah, I felt like writing this not only from my friend, but also because spraining my ankle was not fun and writing some fan fiction while not having school was pretty awesome. Anyway, Pit is fun to play as in SSBB, he'd be my main, I guess, but I just like playing with Peach too… so I guess they're both my mains lol. Well, plz R & R readers if u will, it makes me all giddy and helps having a sprained ankle feel more bearable, especially when you get to skip school because of it MWAHAHAHA!! :D


End file.
